Little Friend
by Notemaker
Summary: RH fluff a few swear wordsjut to warn you before you read. enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

Dont own them so dont sue me!

* * *

"Ruth," he spluttered a little more angrily than he meant to. "Where are you?" 

"Well after you left this morning I decided to pack my trunk and run away to the circus. Where the hell do you think I am?" She wasn't in a good mood, that much he could tell.

"I've been waiting to brief the team for almost and hour and you're still not here. Your over 2 hours late."

"I know Harry I know" She shouted slamming the phone down on him.

She had been irritable for the past few days. Harry was growing slowly used to her mood swings. Thankfully they didn't happen that often, only every few weeks. She hadn't been this bad though, in fact they had spent the last three mnths in almost perfect harmony! Three months, was a long time for him not to annoy Ruth, maybe he was finally doing something right. He was happy and given their record he thought she was too. This morning however seemed to be different. Her mood was fierce and she never missed work. Maybe something was the matter. He picked up the phone again, but dropped it before he could dial.

Irritable every few weeks.

What usually made women irritable?

Three months with no irritation.

Shit.

Harry spun out of his chair.

Shit.

"Adam," he called across the grid, "I've got to go. Your in charge."

"Is Ruth coming in then?" Adam shouted back.

"Not today" Came the muffled reply. He was already in the pod, impatiently waiting for it to turn.

* * *

His car drew up outside her house; he fell out in his desperation t get inside. Turning the key in the door his heart began to beat faster. _What if he was right? At his age? No? They had been careful?_

"Ruth" He called. She was sat in her pyjamas on the bottom step of the stairs. She looked so fragile, she was holding a little white stick. In Harry's experience little white stick only meant two things and he was pretty sure she hadn't take up smoking. "Your ..um late aren't you?" He struggled to say the words.

"For work?" She shot back at him.

"No your…. You know little friend." Her face softened slightly, amused by his choice of words.

"For a high ranking spook you really do take your time working thing out." He sat down next to her, she handed him the pregnancy test. A smile spread slowly across his face as he too in the sight of two little blue lines.


	2. Chapter 2

**a little update for yall x**

* * *

She had become insufferable. Her mood swings had caused almost everyone in the office to steer clear of her for as much of the day as they could. Harry envied them, well he joked that he did, saying they could all escape at the end of the day, he however had to endure this right through the night too. He didn't tell them that he secretly enjoyed it. The mood swings that they endured, the horrible, nasty ones where counterbalanced by other ones, he smiled smugly as he gazed at her through his glassy window. The mood swings he got at home were much more enjoyable. Her libido had increased three fold since they had found out she was pregnant, and he for one wasn't complaining. That was he hadn't been until she had lured him into a deserted corridor and no less than groped him, undone his pants and slipped her underwear off, before he could put up a fight. Granted it had been some of the best sex they had had but it wasn't safe to go around doing things like that at work. And to think she had been worried about people talking about them!

She slumped down on the sofa, tired and still irritable. Zaf had been in one of his moods, probably dumped by some girl earlier that week which meant he was almost incapable of carrying out the simplest of tasks. Jo hadn't stopped going on about a bikini she had bought for her holiday and she really didn't want to hear about a piece of clothing she feared she would never fit into again. Adam had been the only person on the grid that seemed to have any idea of what she was going through right now. He hadn't been fussing over her like Malcolm who was constantly making sure she had everything she needed within reaching distance every half an hour, he had been kind, asking her how she was but not going on and on about it, holding doors open but not going out of his way to make sure she didn't have to lift a finger and more importantly he had let her complain to him when everything was getting on her nerves. She didn't know why they were getting on her nerves now when they usually got on so well. She knew she must be irritating them too but she couldn't help it. She was pregnant for Christ's sake!

The front door closing stirred her from her thoughts and she smiled lazily as he leant against the doorframe. Harry she knew was trying his best to keep the peace on the grid and she couldn't thank him enough for it. He was managing to keep the others from getting angry with her and he was placating her enough in the evenings that by the next morning she had forgotten whatever grievance she had endured the day before. He had been doing a very good job from the start. Convincing their work mates that she was just coming down with something when she had been running out of meetings two months in and even making sure every one was in a good mood when they broke the news about their relationship and the pregnancy. He was her rock and God she needed him.

He moved from the door to just in front of her, laying his cool hands on her swelling stomach. He loved her bump. He hadn't been around much during Jane's pregnancies and he had always regretted it. He wasn't going to regret this one. He was going to be there the whole way. After reading numerous books about what to expect he could tell anyone who asked almost anything about the stage of expectancy Ruth was in, and about any of the others for that matter. Adam had asked him the other day how she was feeling now the due date was getting closer and had received a full blown account of what the foetus looks like, how advanced it is, what she should be feeling, exactly how much longer it would be and what they expected from the next month. In fact Harry had managed to go on for over half an hour with out interruption and still hadn't answered the question. He didn't give a damn though, he was going to be a father again and he would gush if he wanted to.

Leaning down he kissed her stomach and then snuggled up next to her, her head resting against his shoulder and her body cocooned in his arms. She had been a lot of things the last few days but the over whelming feeling she has was of tiredness. Ignoring Harry's request to take a few days off she was barely making it past ten o'clock most nights. Pulling her closer he could feel her smiling against his shoulder and he kissed her hair. He loved the few minutes they spent like this each night before their stomachs willed them to move and they cooked whatever Ruth was craving at they particular moment. She had had a few very odd requests including mars bars for dipping in tomato soup and tangerines with peanut butter but mostly she just wanted to eat meat so Harry had been nipping out on his way to meetings and buying what he could to satisfy her needs. The night before he had bought home pork medallions and she would have licked the plate had he not been sat opposite her. He was doing his utmost to make her happy and she was glad to say it was working very well.

"So" his low husky voice caressed into her hair. "What will it be tonight?"


End file.
